


blunt approach

by wingsaloof



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Future Fic, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, Self-Indulgent, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"By the way, there is something I've been wanting to try saying, but I don't know which would be a good moment for it..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	blunt approach

"Nozomi?"

To be waken up by such a sweet voice... I wonder if this is heaven...

"Nozomi, wake up. You're going to miss the countdown."

Huddling closer to her warmth under the kotatsu, resting on her lap. Ah, Elicchi's scent is really the best... Her sighs are cute too...

 

Such a reality seemed like a dream on last year's ending...

To be brave enough to confess to someone of the same sex as me sounded impossible, but somehow, being Elicchi, I had a feeling things would turn for the best. They did.

 

"Elicchi... I love you."

"I love you too, Nozomi."

I can't help but fall deeper for her when she says it so softly. And patting my head while at it, what an angel.

By the way, there is something I've been wanting to try saying, but I don't know which would be a good moment for it... The blunt approach sounds good, but I think that she will brush it off as a joke... Well, it doesn't hurt to try.

"Elicchi?"

"Yes?"

"Let's get married next year."

No answer. This is bad.

"What are you saying now?" I'm tense, but I can't help feeling that even her embarassed laugh is too cute. "Did you get a fever because of the kotatsu?"

"I'm being serious here." With a pout on my face, our eyes met. "We're going to turn 21 soon. Isn't that old enough? We're even pratically living together!"

"We can't get married on Japan, dear."

"Then let's go overseas! We can even have our honeymoon at the same country. What about a tropical country? Maybe Maki-chan can help us with choosing a resort, we still have some money from our school idol days, so...!"

Once again, she laughed. "We could only have a simple cerimony. Honeymoon could be on Japan too... No need to go all out."

These remarks, sounds like...!

"So you're agreeing to get married to me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I love you, Elicchi!"

This is not something I usually do, but I couldn't help it. Pushing her down to the ground, I kissed her while wrapping her on a hug.

"So... keep taking care of me?"

"Same here!" I seriously can't stop myself from grinning, this is the happiest moment of my life, I think I'm going to cry... Ah...

 

I love Elicchi so much, so much. For such a long time, too. And I know it is the same for her.

I'm so lucky to have found my soulmate in such a huge world full of people!

 

"You said that Maki could help us, but don't you think that Nico would try to barge into it?"

"... As soon as she knows about this, we'll have to invite her to be our best woman, right?"

"Is this even a thing...?"

As the both of us quickly fell into laughter, the fireworks started exploding outside the window.

 

For a good few moments, I actually thought that they were commemorating something else than a new year.


End file.
